Eruption
by Joist
Summary: (Yaoi; SxN) The moth is drawn to the flame, because that is its nature. It's cruel to deny the moth its demise... Schuldich is the moth, Nagi is the flame, only, this little mayfly's fire is real. (Depressing; Nagi's a pyromaniac. Serious, angsty.)


Eruption

By: Joist

Summary: (Yaoi; SxN) The moth is drawn to the flame, because that is its nature. It's cruel to deny the moth its demise... Schuldich is the moth, Nagi is the flame, only, this little mayfly's fire is real. (Depressing; Nagi's a pyromaniac. Serious, angsty.)

AN: Gosh, if you were drawn to this story because of the word "pyromanic," I just want to warn you: Insanity isn't something you should take lightly. There's a reason the word "maniac" is in there. Personally, however, even 'crazies' get chances at redemption and love; and because they're crazy, their redemption and love isn't usually pretty. This is planned to be a depressing story. The basic plot structure (as I have it now) is as follows:

Nagi's obsessed with Schuldich – unhealthily so. Schuldich tries to tell him that the relationship won't work out, but inside, he really does want the kid. (Don't worry though – SchuSchu wouldn't break the law in this story. XD) So, even though they start shying away from each other, to get rid of their feelings for, Schuldich is still drawn to Nagi – and Nagi enjoys seeing him suffer as Schuldich is constantly caught by the burn of his flame. (Oh, yeah, and somewhere between "Nagi being obsessed with Schuldich" and "Schuldich really actually wanting the kid," Nagi turns pyro.)

Symbolism runs rampant in here, beware. It's depressing, angsty, and Nagi's…I dunno? Morbid, would you call it? He's basically torturing Schuldich, because he's blinded by Nagi's "light" IE the fire – real and symbolic. PG-13 to R. Not for the kiddies – make sure they're in bed. 12 year olds can't handle this – trust me. I was one, recently. _

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kreuz; but I do own this story. Please don't use this without my permission – don't sue, don't use, don't ask, don't tell. ^_^

~*~

Chapter 1 

The candle on the windowsill was dancing in the breeze that traveled through the open window – and the air currents traveling through the room. 

Nagi watched the candle in apt fascination from his bed, his algebra book forgotten on his lap. He reached out to touch the tip of the flame, to see if it was too hot (it was his only candle) for the wax, and would have almost burned himself to the second degree had Schuldich not have entered – without knocking – and questioned what he was doing.

"Hey, chibi, what are you still doing up?"

Nagi retracted his hand quickly from the flame, and a large gust of wind suddenly blew out the candle – though it also threw it out the window. "Dammit," he hissed under his breath. He turned to Schuldich. "Don't you knock? …And don't call me 'Chibi.'"

Schuldich arched an eyebrow, but he knew Nagi couldn't see it, for now the boy shrouded in darkness, for even though the lamp on the desk was on, it was the candle the boy was obviously using for his homework.

He tried to find something in the boy's mind, but he was stopped suddenly by the boy's shields go up – as if he had forgot, and put them up as an afterthought. They were quick, and careless, but they did the job. Nagi knew how to shove his indifferent thoughts near the fore-regions of his mind, the private ones near the back – the core, where the hot lava was. Where the fire brew.

"Thinking of something nasty?" Schuldich taunted, smirking, obviously not deterred by the boy being so hostile. He usually was, ever since…ever since Schuldich shot him down, basically. He had always been a cold boy, but this was getting on Schuldich's nerves. Nagi was purposely avoiding him now; at the dinner table, he'd ask Crawford to pass the salt, instead of floating it his way, just so Schuldich wouldn't swipe it out of the air, and hold onto it tightly like he used to do.

"Don't flatter yourself, Schuldich," Nagi retorted, staring out the window, the pale sliver of moonlight through the blinds illuminating pit-blue eyes with diamonds. "You made me lose my candle."

"I didn't _make_ you lose _anything_," Schuldich said defensively. "You made that wind all by yourself – it's not my fault you didn't consider the consequences."

"Look who's talking." It was a weak, childish comeback, but it got to the point. Schuldich was a reckless person; the ends didn't justify the means too often, in his mind.

"Yeah, whatever." Schuldich brushed it off like a man, and flicked on the light. Nagi glared at him. "Sorry, Chibi, but both your mind _and_ room dark to me? I'm not used to either of them, so makes me just a teensy bit too vulnerable. So what were you working on?" He walked over, peering over Nagi's shoulder to look at the book. "Ah, Algebra story-problems. Must be a book from Hell's library.(1)" He shook his head. "You'll never use this stuff, Chibi. Not in this business, not in real life either."

Nagi shrugged indifferently. "It's better than being alone at home with you or Farfarello." He picked up his pencil, starting where he left off. Problem 14… _ax -5…flip the symbol?_

~Yep,~ said Schuldich worming his way into Nagi's mind – it was more of a thickly bundled net if anything; not a wall. Crawford did backboards – Nagi did nets – Farfarello did open rims and hoops.

_No,_ Nagi marked.

~Ooh, that smarts,~ Schuldich said sarcastically. He looked back at the window, noticing the breeze, threatening to throw off his glasses. He remembered the candle. ~Why were you using a candle, anyway, Chibi? It's called lamps and synthetic lights.~

"Synthetic lights hurt my eyes," said Nagi, quickly, and refusing to succumb to Schuldich's mind-powers.

~Then stop staring at them, Chibi,~ scorned Schuldich. ~But anyway, it's not like fire is good for your eyes, either, Einstein.~

Nagi caught the insult in that. "Che. I'm surprised _you_ even know who Einstein _was_." It was a pretty lame and pathetic blow, but it was all Nagi could stir up without Schuldich finding out he actually had to rack his brains for comebacks.

~Eh, he was German,~ said Schuldich, if that explained everything.

"Oh, yeah, that makes a whole lot of sense, Schuldich. 'He's German'. Elaborate, aren't you?"

~I sense sarcasm!~

"Good job," said Nagi, gathering his paper, writing utensils, and book. He shoved it all in his schoolbag, and tucked it in a corner, near the closet door, his school uniform hanging from the hanger on the knob.

Schuldich stood as well, winking. "I try," he said, cutting off the telepathy, and heading for the door. "I'll get you a new candle tomorrow, Chibi. Any specific color?" He grinned, leaning and stretching against the doorway languidly. He yawned, not bothering to close his mouth, but did whisper a little apology – though he wasn't sincere.

Nagi looked at him, obviously not wanting to seem grateful to Schuldich, but grateful all the same. Maybe it was the feelings that had once been so strong for the man, still stirring a bit inside his belly; or maybe it was the fact that he wanted – no, needed – a new candle…

"And some matches. Green candles, if you can find them. Yellow, too, I guess."

Schuldich nodded. "They'll be on your desk when you get home, Young Master," he said sarcastically, bowing, then leaving. Nagi heard him mumble from down the hall,

"You owe me now, Chibi…"

Nagi smiled secretly to himself, shaking his head. Schuldich had failed to notice that green and yellow, orange with the flame, were the primary colors on his person.

~*~

AN: Wow, interesting huh? XD Another chapter coming up soon. ^_^;; On Friday, I'll be grounded for 3 weeks though, so I won't be updating much. Maybe on weekends, depending on grades. Pray for me – seriously!


End file.
